


Beneath the Masks

by Fruitnoot



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Has A Palace, Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi’s reworked confidant, Angst, Cannon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Had a concept for Akechi palace/shadow and rolled with it, Little bit of shipping, Uses concepts from Persona 5 Royal, akeshu - Freeform, post-Shido palace, shuake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitnoot/pseuds/Fruitnoot
Summary: The Phantom Thieves managed to save Goro Akechi from certain death inside Shido’s Palace. In the aftermath, the relations between Akechi and the Thieves is rocky to say the least. However, it doesn’t seem like fate is done meddling in the affairs between the ace detective and the Thieves of Hearts just yet.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. So We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> This started with the concept I have of if Akechi had a palace/Shadow Akechi. Takes things from Royal into account too like Akechi’s remodeled confidant

The rain sounded softly outside, glazing the windows of Leblanc. Business was slower than usual–which was saying something since the small café didn’t usually get many patrons to begin with. Akira sat at the sink washing dishes. Sojiro was gone for the the time being on a grocery run, so he had the café all to himself. The ambiance was quite relaxing if Akira had to admit, with the only sounds being that of the sink and the muffled rain outside. Just then the sound of Leblanc’s bell rang, cutting through the silence.

“I’ll be with you in just a moment,” Akira called over his shoulder as he wiped his soapy hand off on his apron.

He then turned around to greet whoever it was that entered the café; his voice caught in his throat. Goro Akechi stood at the entranceway, shaking water droplets off of an umbrella. The stony-faced detective then took his usual seat at the bar, resting his face in the palm of his hand.

Akira shook of his initial shock and walked over to where Akechi sat. “What can I get for you?”

Akechi’s eyes snapped up at Akira. He had previously looked as if he was lost in thought, “Oh, is it just you here today then?”

“Yeah, the boss is out getting some more curry ingredients.” Akira rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, “So, what will it be?”

“Oh, yes, you did ask me that beforehand, didn’t you. My apologies. A coffee will do just fine, thank you.” Akechi responded.

Akira nodded and headed over to the coffee machine, “One coffee coming right up.”

As the coffee brewed there was an awkward silence that hung in the air. Akechi was looking down at his phone while Akira stared down at the bubbling coffee. It wasn’t as if Akechi’s appearance in the café shocked Akira; he knew Akechi frequented the Leblanc quite often. This was the exact reason why Akira tried to busy himself with other things after school and into the evening in hopes of missing the boy detective. But _of course_ the one evening where he had no plans and offered to help Sojiro out was the same evening Akechi chose Leblanc as the place to have a cup of coffee.

Things had been like this ever since Shido’s Palace. In which Akechi had attempted to murder not only Akira himself but the rest of the Phantom Thieves as well. An attempt that had gone unsuccessful. Instead, they had saved Akechi from his own murder which was attempted by Shido’s cognitive version of Akechi. After successfully changing Shido’s heart, the detective had begrudgingly thanked the Phantom Thieves for saving his life, and relations between the two returned to some kind of normality. Akechi no longer bothered to interfere with the Phantom Thieves’ business. Not that there was much of that going on anymore. After Shido, things seemed to die down. For now the biggest targets the Thieves were after were the occasional Mementos requests on the Phansite.

Still, Akira felt awkward being around Akechi now. The things that transpired in Shido’s Palace were hard to forget. Akechi had shown so much raw emotion, exposing things about himself that he never would have normally. Akechi seemed to be hurting inside just as much as the rest of the Phantom Thieves–or perhaps even more. Akira wanted to help Akechi. Despite everything, he still considered him his friend. The outings the two had before teaming up in the Metaverse felt just as genuine as the other friendships Akira had forged. But what would he say? Akechi hadn’t contacted Akira since the team-up in Sae’s Palace.

Akira was startled from his thoughts by the coffee brewer going off. He quickly grabbed a mug and poured the coffee into it. Then slid the mug over to Akechi, “Order’s up.”

“Ah, thank you.” Akechi sipped some of his coffee and stared off towards the Sayuri. It was quiet for a minute before he spoke again,”I’ve been wondering something lately.”

“Oh yeah?” Akira propped his elbows on the bar counter, wondering where the conversation was going.

“What do you suppose is next for the Phantom Thieves? With Shido out of the picture there isn’t any large threats correct? If things keep going like they are, it seems there will be no more need for phantom thieves. Not only that but without large targets to keep your popularity up it is highly likely that people will completely forget about your existence.” Akechi took another sip of coffee. He cringed a little, seeming to have drank a particularly bitter spot.

Akira frowned, “What makes you think we’ll just vanish from peoples minds so quickly?” He couldn’t help but take Akechi’s comment personally. After all, the Thieves were like a family to him, perhaps even more so than his actual family. Hearing negative comments about them always rubbed him the wrong way.

“I apologize if I offended you in some way,” Akechi said, having picked up on Akira’s harsh tone, “I was merely curious. After all, my popularity has already started to decline. My tv appearances are getting fewer and fewer without the Phantom Thieves stealing anymore public figures’ hearts or mental breakdown cases to solve. I was just wondering how much longer the Phantom Thieves will be able to hang on.”

Akira made a mental note of that. No wonder there weren’t anymore cases. Akechi had been committing those under Shido’s orders. So, without him bossing Akechi around like a hitman there was no need to kill innocent people. Akira leaned back from the bar and let his gaze drift over to the Sayuri as well.

“I guess you have a point. I mean the Phansite is still up and running, accepting requests, and all that. Although, even Mementos requests aren’t enough to keep the Phantom Thieves popularity alive and well.” He sighed, “I guess we’ll have to leave it up to fate.”

Akechi wrinkled his nose at the word, “Fate, you say?” His voice was laced with skepticism.

Akira smirked, “I mean, yeah. Fate seems to be a big factor in my life, especially when it comes to the Phantom Thieves.”

“Hm, I see.” Akechi finished up his coffee. “Well, it was nice to chat with you again, but I don’t want to keep you too long. It’s getting late, and I assume the owner of this place will most likely return soon. Thank you again for the coffee and for entertaining me.”

“Oh right, I guess it is getting pretty late. Do you, uh, want me to walk you to the station?” Akira responded as he undid his apron.

Akechi waved a gloved hand dismissively with a thin smile on his face, “No, no, that’s quite alright. I can fair just fine on my own, but thank you for the offer.”

“Right, well don’t be a stranger, yeah? I’m always up for a game of billiards or darts. Or if you just want a chat over a nice cup of coffee you’ll know where to find me.” Akira gave Akechi a smile which wasn’t returned.

Akechi opened the door to Leblanc and popped open his umbrella,“I’ll be seeing you then.”

“See ya.” Akira gave a wave as the young detective left the café without another word. With the fading echo of the bell on the doorframe, silence enveloped Leblanc once more.

Akira sighed and headed upstairs to the attic he called his living quarters, leaving the café unlocked for Sojiro when he returned. He was once again lost in his thoughts as he slipped on more comfortable clothes. Akechi was an enigma; that was for sure. It seemed no matter how much he hung out with the detective he could never grasp at what he was like. He seemed to wear too many masks. 

Akira sat down on his bed where Morgana was blissfully sleeping.The cat poked his eye open, “Couldn’t you have done that a bit more gently? I’m trying to sleep here.”

Akira smirked, “I think you’re just too light.”

Morgana stood up and stretched, “It’s not my fault that I’m stuck in this form you know.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Akira scooted Morgana over with his leg as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over himself. “You should be thankful that your like this right now. I don’t think I’d let you sleep on this bed if you were some human dude.”

Morgan hopped up onto Akira’s legs and curled up, “I guess you’re right. But you better be preparing somewhere for me to stay once I regain my human form!”

Akira laid his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes. “Yeah, ok. We’ll see about that.” He drifted off to sleep with the conversation he shared with Akechi replaying itself in his head. What _was_ in store for the Phantom Thieves next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my discord gc for inspiring me to make this AU up.


	2. Targeted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have kinda regular updates but that’ll probably fall apart. I’m going to update whenever I have a chapter done :)

  
“You’ll never guess who showed up at Leblanc last night.” Akira said piquing the interests of both Ann and Ryuji. 

The trio sat in a circle in Ann and Akira’s homeroom at Shujin eating their lunch. Ann sat on her desk facing Akira while Ryuji and borrowed a nearby chair, sitting in it backwards. Morgana, of course, was sitting nestled in the cubby-hole of Akira’s desk.

“Who? Was it the police or something?” Ryuji leaned forward against the back of the chair he sat in. The chair tipped dangerously forward with the weight of Ryuji’s body. 

Akira chuckled, “No it wasn’t anything that drastic. It was just our good friend the detective.” 

Ann and Ryuji gave a collective gasp, “No way. Really? Akechi paid you a visit?”

Ryuji frowned,“What the hell does he want now?! More dirt on the Phantom Thieves? Why’s he gotta keep sticking his damn nose into our business?”

“Why didn’t you tell me this last night?” Morgana stuck his head outside of the desk a little to get a better view. 

“Quiet down you guys,” Akira put his hands up, “Don’t jump to conclusions. We didn’t talk much. He usually comes to Leblanc to grab a coffee anyways. It just so happened that I was working at the same time as his visit.” He then relayed the conversation he had with Akechi.   
  
“So I was right! He is trying to meddle with us!” Ryuji shot up from his chair.

”Settle down Ryuji! We don’t want to bring a bunch of attention to us!” Ann yanked Ryuji back to a sitting position. 

Some students in the room gave the trio questioning looks at the commotion they were causing but slowly turned back to their own hushed conversations they were having with their fellow peers. Outbursts like that seemed common to the infamous hothead that Ryuji was known as. 

“Anyways, before we were interrupted by Ryuji once again being a dumbass,” Morgana began, earning a scowl from Ryuji as he bit back a comeback, “How come you didn’t tell me this last night?” 

“It was something I wanted to share as a group. I hate repeating myself, so I don’t want to be telling the same story over and over.” Akira responded with a quick glance at the black and white cat. 

“Maybe we should continue this discussion at our hideout then? That way you can tell the rest of the gang your story too. Lunchtime is gonna end soon anyways.” Ann pipped up.   
  
“Yeah good idea, I’ll text everyone to meet up at Leblanc after school then.” Akira responded as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“Well, see you guys later then. I better head back to class before I get into trouble,” Ryuji got up from his chair and pushed it back over to it’s respective desk, “Makoto’ll kill me if I don’t keep up my regular old student appearances, yeah?”   
_____________________________________

As soon as the bell rang Akira met up with the rest of the Phantom Thieves in Leblanc. They sat huddled around a booth as per usual for their strategy meetings. Once they were all settled–and graciously provided coffee by Sojiro–Akira recounted his meeting with Akechi the previous night. 

“Hm. It does seem interesting that he brought up the Phantom Thieves as a conversation starter.” Makoto put her chin in her hand musing over Akira’s story. 

“See?!” Ryuji pipped up, “It was totally suspicious! He’s probably planning something that’ll ruin the Phantom Thieves rep even more while skyrocketing his own popularity!” 

“Calm down, Ryuji,” Akira put a hand on the hotheaded blonde’s shoulder, “I really don’t think there was any malicious intent in what he was saying.” 

“How can you be so sure though?” Yusuke added from his place at the bar counter, “We don’t quite know the full extent of how Goro Akechi’s mind works.”

“He is quite the enigma.” Makoto agreed, speaking aloud what Akira himself thought last night. 

“I do see your point, Akira-kun,” Haru spoke up softly, “He did seem regretful when he thought he was going to die at the hands of Shido’s cognitive Akechi. Not to mention he did thank us for saving his life. However, Akechi also did unspeakable things. The crimes he committed are unforgivable. I wouldn’t put it past him to try and use us again.” 

The room was silent for a minute as the group reflected on Haru’s words. It was understandable where Haru was coming from. After all, Akechi was the one who killed her father. 

“I agree with Haru,” Futaba hugged her knees close to her chest as she perched on the booth seat, “I did get to avenge my mom after taking down Shido and stopping Akechi, but that doesn’t bring her back.” 

Akira’s eyebrows scrunched up in thought. Everyone had a good point. Akechi had double-crossed them once, _and_ tried to kill them. He never showed his true face. As much as Akira wanted to believe that Akechi no longer held any sort of malice towards himself or the rest of the Phantom Thieves, he couldn’t be certain. 

“Hey,” Ryuji started off slowly, “do you, uh, think Akechi might have a Palace?” 

“Huh?! I know we all dislike this guy to the core but what makes you say that?” Ann leaned forward on the table. 

“Don’t you remember that poll back when we targeted Okumura?” Ryuji looked around Leblanc, making sure he had everyone’s attention. “Akechi’s name was right up there at like the number two spot.” 

“That doesn’t necessarily means he has a palace though.” Morgana said with doubt in his voice, raising an eyebrow as best as a cat could. 

“Well I know that.” Ryuji frowned down at Morgana, “but the dude is a prominent figure in the eyes of the public. Not to mention I’m pretty sure he’s got some real warped ideals. Remember how he committed the mental shutdowns and then ‘solved’ the cases to make him look all smart and be appreciated? And how his whole plan was to kill Shido after he became prime minister? I’d say those are pretty warped views of reality.” He crossed his arms and smiled like he proved his point. 

“But I thought Mona said persona users couldn’t have Palaces.” Ann said.

”Yeah, well, it wasn’t like Mona knows everything. He just pretends to.” Morgana shot up at this accusation and opened his mouth to protest, but Ryuji continued before the cat could get a word in, “Not to mention Akechi could use multiple personas just like Akira. Mona didn’t know people like that even existed when we first met him!” 

“The Metaverse is a mysterious place. I hardly doubt anyone has a firm grasp on its true nature. It seems just as fluid as water or smoke.” Yusuke mused. 

“We could always just check the Nav to be sure.” Futaba whipped her phone out of her coat pocket. “This way we don’t have to keep speculating like a bunch of conspirators.” 

She raises the phone level to her mouth. Everyone else leaned in apprehensively as she spoke, “Goro Akechi.” 

~ _Candidate_ _Found~_

A chill went down Akira’s spine. But why? Why would it matter to him that Akechi had a palace?   
  
“See! Told ya!” Ryuji fist-pumped the air in victory. 

Morgana rolled his eyes, muttering, “Yeah, yeah. I guess you aren’t as much of a moron as I previously thought.” 

”This proves that Akechi should be our next target!” Ryuji announced triumphantly.   
  
“If we do decide to go after Akechi next, we’ll need to find out his other keywords.” Makoto added. 

“Oh yeah. How are we gonna find those out? We don’t know where Akechi lives so if the location was his house we wouldn’t be able to even find the palace.” Ann said, leaning back against a booth seat. 

“That is a roadblock. But Akechi goes other places too right? What about the tv studio? He makes a lot of appearances there.” Haru added. 

“The tv studio in Shibuya.” Futaba spoke into the Nav. 

_~No Candidate Found~  
  
_She frowned, “Well that was a bust.” 

“Could ‘tv studio’ be Akechi’s distortion?” Ryuji said hopefully.   
  
“The Nav would’ve reacted if that was a keyword though when Haru said it.” Makoto shot down Ryuji’s idea. 

Ryuji frowned, and then his face lit up once more, “What about a castle? Ya know since Akechi’s known as the Detective Prince?”

_~No Candidate Found~_

_“_ Damn it.” Ryuji kicked at the floor, “What the hell could his keywords be?” 

“He’s kinda like an actor, right?” Akira spoke aloud his thoughts, gaining the attention of his friends. “He puts on an act for the cameras and the public. He also put on an act when teaming up with us.” 

Yusuke nodded, “It does seem like he uses multiple personas, as in, multiple personalities depending on the situation.” 

“Oh! So like how Akira uses different masks to summon different personas!” Ann added. 

“Yes, exactly.” Yusuke agreed, “You know. In theater productions sometimes masks are used to convey different emotions, such as the theater symbol itself being two masks together. Happiness and sadness.” 

_~Candidate Found~  
_

”Well would you look at that! Inari found the keyword with all his artsy ramblings!” Futaba smirked. 

“Oh, really?” Yusuke looked surprised, “Ah, well, I’m glad to be of assistance.” 

“Now’s all that’s left is a location. We’ve got the target’s name and distortion, but where could the location be?” Makoto placed her chin in her hand while she was thinking. “Akira do you have any ideas?”

“Me?” Akira raised an eyebrow, “Why me?”   
  
“Well, you’re the closest to Akechi out of all of us. If we approached him, he would immediately go on the defensive. You on the other hand, are a different story.” Makoto raised an eyebrow at Akira. 

“I mean, I guess you’re right,” Akira fidgeted with his glasses as all of his friends turned their attention to him. “I did hang out with him a lot prior to our team-up in Sae’s Palace.” 

“Perfect,” Makoto smiled, “why don’t you plan a hangout with your little detective friend then? Try doing some detective work yourself?” 

Akira gave a half-hearted smile, “Ok, sure. No promises though. Akechi has a great poker face. He’s hard to crack. It would probably just be best to have Futaba dig up dirt on him again.” 

“I have confidence in you.” Makoto responded simply.

Ryuji put an arm around Akira, “Don’t worry, bud. We’ve all got your back. Not to mention you’re the most charming guy I know. You can definitely fool Akechi.” 

Futaba snickered, “So what? This is an undercover date now?” 

“It is not a date! Do you guys want information or not!” Akira felt his face flush as his friends all chuckled. “Futaba I’m gonna let Morgana stay with you for the night because of that one.” 

“Mwehehe. You sure are getting worked up over this.” Futaba snickered some more, loving to tease Akira. 

“It’s a date then.” Akira got up and flicked Futaba in the side of her arm, “Ok. Now that the plan’s made, meetings’ over. Do you all want to get food before we call it a day?” 

“I’ll call Sojiro to make us all curry!” Futaba stood up on the booth seat and stepped over Haru and Morgana to exit. She hopped down on the ground and walked out of LeBlanc to summon Sojiro. 

“Curry does sound good before another heist.” Yusuke mused. 

“Aw yeah! The Phantom Thieves are back in action.” Ryuji gave a wide smile and did another fist pump. 

Akira smirked as the remaining Thieves began to converse amongst themselves waiting for Futaba and Sojiro’s return. It did feel good to be planning another mission with his friends. The hardest part though was going to be getting ready for his so called ‘date’...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan Akeshu in this house.


	3. A New Promise

That night after he had said good-bye to all his friends, Akira pulled his phone out of his pocket on his way up the stairs of the attic. He opened his chat log with Akechi. The last time he had texted the boy detective was early in November. It had been almost and entire month since then. It was nearing January by now. 

_We talked at the café and he seemed to enjoy it._ Akira looked at his phone a little longer, hesitating. Then he took a deep breath and started typing. 

** Goro Akechi  **

Hey, Akechi, I enjoyed our chat at Leblanc the other day. Do you think you’d like to go play a game of billiards in Kichijoji next time your free?

Hello, Kurusu. A game of billiards does sound pleasant. Surprisingly, the soonest I’m free is tomorrow evening, if that works for you?  
 **Akechi:**

Sounds great. Meet you at Penguin Sniper then? 

Yes. Sounds like a plan.  
**Akechi:  
**

* * *

The next day at school Akira’s phone buzzed in his pocket halfway through the day. He was receiving texts from the Phantom Thieves group chat. They were asking for updates on Akechi.

**The P. Thieves**

Any updates on Akechi?  
What was his response?  
 **Ryuji:**

I’m meeting him tonight in Kichijoji.

Sweet!  
** Ryuji: **

Keep us posted. Text us  
if you find out anything.  
 **Makoto:**

Good luck!  
** Ann: **

I have faith in you.  
** Yusuke: **

Let’s meet up to discuss  
what you find out tomorrow.  
 **Haru:**

Sounds like a plan. 

Have fun on your date~  
** Futaba: **

It’s not a date!!

>:3  
** Futaba: **

Akira shoved his phone back into his pocket and focused back on school, letting the time fly closer and closer to the time of the meet-up with Akechi. He hurried home after school, eating a light dinner, and then helped clean the dishes before heading to Kichijoji. When he arrived in the city, Akira made his way through the winding back alleys towards Penguin Sniper where he found Akechi waiting just outside the game bar where he usually met Akira back when the hung out more frequently. He greeted the boy detective and the unlikely duo headed inside. 

They had been playing for a while now, exchanging banter here and there as they went when Akechi spoke up,“You know, you always seem to bring out the competitive side of me when we hang out like this.”   
  
Akira chuckled and gave a small smile, “Well, we are supposed to be rivals right?” 

“Yes, I suppose you’re correct,” Akechi said as he took his next shot, scoring himself another ball. “Is that why you invited me here?” 

“No, not really.” Akira leaned against the pool table, “I thought since we both are having more free time now we could hang out more. I genuinely like hanging out with you.”   
  
Akechi narrowed his eyes slightly, not trusting that Akira enjoyed spending time with him, “You do huh? This doesn’t have anything to do with Phantom Thief business?” 

“No, it doesn’t.” Akira lied as his heartbeat sped up. Did Akechi see through him already? This meeting was technically for the Phantom Thieves sake, but that wasn’t the only purpose. “Why’d you think that?” 

“You just so happened to want to see me two days after I told you the Phantom Thieves were basically done for with no targets? I may have committed most of the cases I solved, but I’m not a total fraud. I _am_ a detective with real detective skills.” Akechi responded. 

“Is it that hard for you to fathom that I enjoy your company?” Akira shot back. “I’m not using you, Akechi.” 

Akechi paused for a moment and looked at the balls on the pool table. “I am not so sure of that. What I am sure of though is that if you and your little band of thieves ever come after me I will not hesitate in coming after you in return.” He said in a low, threatening voice.

Akira swallowed the lump in his throat. He spoke slowly, “Would changing your heart really be that bad?”

Before he could react Akechi grabbed the front of Akira’s shirt and pulled him close to his face, “I don’t speak empty threats. I’d prefer not to become a husk of a person forever mourning over the atrocities I’ve committed, rotting in a jail cell; so stay away from me. I will come after you in the real world and put a bullet in your head along with your friends.” He snarled. 

Akechi then let go of Akira and backed off. He straightened his own shirt and set the billiards cue on the table. “I think I’ll be going now.” He spoke in his fake pleasant voice once more as he turned to leave. 

“Akechi, wait!” Akira followed the detective out of the games bar. It was risky following Akechi when he was like this, but Akira didn’t care. He didn’t want their relationship to spoil just as he thought they could mend it. 

“What do you want now, Kurusu?” Akechi turned on his heel to face the raven-haired boy. 

Akira hesitated for a second. He was still taken aback by Akechi’s sudden change in attitude, “I won’t let anyone change your heart,ok?” He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out the black glove Akechi had given him, “Use this as proof. It’s proof of our promise right? Why not add another one onto it.” 

Akechi scoffed but a small smile crept onto his lips, “You seriously kept that?” 

Akira smiled, seeing he was slowly getting through the detective’s walls, “Well, of course. We haven’t had our duel right?” 

“You know,” Akechi chuckled a little, “I had to buy a new pair of gloves because I had forgotten I’d given you that one.”

“Oh, do you, uh, want it back then?” Akira held the glove out to Akechi who shook his head. 

“No. You can’t back out of a duel now.” Akechi responded and turned to leave. “I guess I will have to see you again.” 

“You say that like you wouldn’t want to.” Akira responded while putting the glove back safely in his pocket. 

“It depends on the circumstances.” Akechi simply said over his shoulder as he walked away. 

“Pay me a visit at Leblanc any time you want! I’m not hard to find!” Akira called to Akechi as he started to walk away himself, a smile on his face, when suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket. A chill went down Akira’s spine. 

_~Candidate Found~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for in-consistent updates and if the text message portions are a little wonky with the spacing, those were giving me trouble.  
> Thanks for reading this though! That means a lot to me!


End file.
